


Il giuramento di Igneel

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dragon's roar [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Battle, Fantasy, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una versione molto diversa della storia di Igneel che noi tutti conosciamo.





	Il giuramento di Igneel

Il giuramento di Igneel

 

Igneel si leccò le labbra sporche di sangue e ghignò, piegando la testa in avanti. I suoi vestiti di scaglie di drago gli aderivano al corpo smagrito e i capelli mori gli ondeggiavano ai lati del capo, sferzandogli le guance ferite.

“Finirai per diventare un drago anche tu, cacciatore. Voi che avete sterminato la nostra specie, vi tramuterete in noi” ringhiò la creatura davanti a lui.

Igneel alzò il proprio spadone, le incisioni magiche su di esse brillarono, mentre nei suoi occhi brillava una fiamma aranciata.

“Forse, ma non per questo mi arrenderò. Noi saremo dei draghi diversi, rispetteremo i villaggi e…”. Iniziò a dire. Balzò di lato evitando una fiammata del nemico, una zampata si abbatté sopra di lui. Con una rotolata riuscì a schivarla, ma i pezzi di roccia frantumati gli sferzarono addosso, graffiandogli la pelle.

Igneel si rialzò a fatica, le gambe gli tremavano.

< Non posso perdere proprio adesso > pensò.

Udì la risata di scherno provenire dal suo avversario. Il drago aveva una zampa da cui sgorgavano fiotti di sangue scuro e un occhio cieco.

“Pensi che siano tutti come te? Molti cavalieri ci affrontano per avere fama e potere. Sono divenuti assetati di sangue più degli esponenti della nostra specie.

Un giorno nasceranno altri cavalieri che distruggeranno voi draghi. La vostra gente di adesso, gli umani, vi scacceranno e vi odieranno. Una volta che sarete temuti, in quelli più aggressivi si risveglierà il desiderio di morte. Distruggerete i villaggi e verrete distrutti, in un ciclo infinito.

Perché solo uno sconfisse il fato e ne venne maledetto, divenendo il signore della morte” disse il drago.

“Potrebbe anche essere così, ma in quel caso avrebbero ragione a distruggerci. Io continuerò a combattere per il bene. Drago o umano poco cambia!” gridò Igneel. Balzò, evocò un cerchio magico che si strinse intorno alla spada e lacerò il collo del drago.

Precipitò a terra, cadendo con un ginocchio piegato. La testa del nemico cadde pesantemente dietro di lui, dando vita a un lago di sangue con uno schizzo.

Igneel si rialzò e si passò l’indice sotto il dito.

< Giuro che se dovesse andare così, allenerò io stesso il guerriero che potrà distruggere il male di questo mondo > giurò.


End file.
